Black Sun
Black Sun An elite battalion of bloons is guarding a star about to collapse into a black hole, and they intend to weaponize the resulting rip in spacetime and destroy Grand Monkeyopolis! They must be stopped. The Dimensional Bloon is on the way, and will force the collapse, IF he's allowed to reach the star. Defeat the ceramics, commandos, blimps, and his personal B.L.I.T.Z., and face the horror inside the star... The Mission Starting Cash: $10000 Like most missions on this wiki, Black Sun will have a custom RBE. The rounds will be as follows: # Three Ceramic Bloons # Ten Ceramic Bloons, One Commando # 6 Zebra, 2 Commando # 15 Commando (These will all be densely packed, so watch out!) # 1 M.O.A.B. # 5 Zebra, 5 Aqua # 25 Lead, 25 Commando # 50 Camo Rainbow, 2 M.O.A.B. # 3 T.U.R.B.O. # 1 B.F.B., 5 Commando # 1 Z.O.M.G. # 3 B.F.B., 125 Lead # 2 Z.O.M.G. # 20 T.U.R.B.O. # 3 Z.O.M.G. # B.L.I.T.Z. (A unique animation occurs when you take down this thing, in which the Dimensional Bloon appears out of the wreckage and flies away.) The True Final Boss of the Mission No battle is over until it's over, right? Now, the monkeys have to deal with the star itself! The star has 20000 HP, just like the Apopalypse Bloon, but a dark secret is revealed when it is destroyed. When the boss is on screen during it's own specific round, the temperature is set to Hot (Seriously, it's a STAR! About to turn into a black hole!). Also, whenever it takes about 200 damage, a shell of hot gas is ejected from the star, dealing 10 damage to any towers in it's way, which will be... PRETTY MUCH ALL OF THEM! This attack cannot penetrate a Level I shield, though. When it's health reaches 0, it will explode violently, dealing 50 damage to all towers on the screen! When that happens, you are greeted with a horrible sight, as the map changes to what it should look like after a supernova! Phase 2 The map changes to a multicoloured cloud, and a spinning blue and black orb with two purple beams coming off of it, surrounded by a red force field, sits in the very center. That is a neutron star, what happens after a supernova, and it is going to collapse into a black hole of you aren't careful! It has 20000 HP to start, but it's capable of gaining up to 40000 HP. When it does, you will lose and see an animation of the neutron star imploding, and creating a black hole! Abilities of the Neutron Star * Little Green Men (passive): As the boss spins, two beams emanate from it's magnetic poles (when I add a pic, you'll know what the poles are). These deal 10 damage to any living tower they pass through, and have a chance to inflict them with radiation poisoning, damaging them at a rate of 1 HP every few seconds. * Magnet Blast: Occasionally, the magnetic field of the neutron star twists up and fires off a screen-wide burst of plasma, stunning all machines on the screen and inflicting all towers with two damage. * Planetary Rebuilding: Forms a small ball of rock out of nearby dust and randomly fires it off. The rock ball (or planetesimal) will deal 50 damage to all towers in it's way, and has unlimited pierce! # Radio Interference (passive): ALL Monkey Villages have only 50% range. Gaining Mass The neutron star will (occasionally) pull in nearby clumps of gas and attach them to itself. Each clump has 200 HP, and will add 200 HP to the boss IF they touch it. Each time a piece is added to the boss, it spins faster, becoming far more capable of wrecking your forces! Rewards * 2000 Monkey Money * An achievement worth 100 Awesome called "Remember when you Blew Up a Sun?" Trivia * Both forms of the star are part of the track, similar to how E.N.T.I.T.Y.'s first form works. * The Little Green Men ability's name is a reference to how neutron stars first showed up on radio telescopes, and were thought to be alien signal devices. * The B.G.M. for the mission BEFORE the battle with the star is a remix of the Final Battle theme from Cave Story. (Why was I too lazy to search for it? Meh, have an epic Fraxy video by Eboshidori.) * The B.G.M. for the star's first form is Endless Possibilities, from Sonic Unleashed. * The B.G.M. for the star's one-winged angel is Kouryuu, from DoDonPachi DaiOuJou. Category: Special Missions Category: Bosses Category:Non-Bloon Bosses